


The Unfortunate Tale of Meowington the Second

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Complete, Other, Poetry, Trans Character, Trans Handsome Jack, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Dark poem exploring the life of Jack's cat. (Yeah, the cat dies, but you already knew that.)(Mind the tags; additional warnings in author's note.)





	The Unfortunate Tale of Meowington the Second

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while roleplaying because I pulled out a random idea that Jack's cat survived being eaten by a skag once (talk about 9 whole lives right there...) Decided to make it like a dark Tim Burton-esque kind of poem to lessen the blow of... you know... Grandma being evil.
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> -Lemme reiterate. The cat dies. Grandma and Pandoran beasts do a number on lil Meowington.  
> -Implied that Jack's first cat ""died"" (says Grandma.)  
> -Jack is trans, and Grandma makes a transphobic comment. (Along with beating him and his cat.)

**The Unfortunate Tale of Meowington the Second**

* * *

 

 

Meowington the Second was as grumpy as ever.

Perhaps since his name meant he'd be first never.

He felt quite alone,

Until Jack brought him home,

But Gran disapproved, so Jack had to get clever.

 

Jack hid his pal in his shirt a bit later.

Gran found out and called poor Jack a traitor.

He escaped with some harm -

Six small burns up his arm.

"Meowington the Second, I really hate her."

 

A hungry skag waddled on by,

Meowington's form set deep in his eyes.

The skag gave chase,

And won the race,

While Jack sat near crying goodbye.

 

As soon as he ate, the skag barfed right back up.

Meowington popped out! It was quite abrupt.

"Out of the blue,

I guess nine lives are true!"

Jack held him close, "Want some milk? Here's a cup!"

 

Gran didn't like that. No, not at all.

"Oh, you'll be damned! You've sure got some gall!"

Jack pleaded and cried.

"Kid, your first cat died!"

It didn't take long for a fist through the wall.

 

Meowington left, just wandered around.

It wasn't too long till some rakks flew on down.

They snatched and they grabbed,

Till Jack came and stabbed.

The cat was so glad for a friend on the ground.

 

"Not this again, the damn thing should be dead!

And you as well, you can't use your head!"

Gran threw a fit,

And Jack called her a bitch.

He'll get back at her some day, or so he said.

 

Meowington purred, with sharp claws digging out.

Jack didn't mind and he sure didn't pout.

He'd had much worse

Come from Grans purse.

"Meowington, you're perfect, just about!"

 

It didn't take long for Gran to barge in.

She grabbed a large handful of scruffy cat skin.

"That is enough!"

"Gran, not so rough!"

But Gran wouldn't move, not even for kin.

 

Try all he could, Jack couldn't let go.

Scratches and bites, he loved all of him so.

"Let Meowington stay,

Just a few more days!"

But Gran knew the cat wouldn't see tomorrow.

 

"You can't make your bed, how will you care for a cat?

And you think you're a boy! Oh, I'm so sick of that."

Jack screamed and hit,

But Gran twisted his wrist.

"Let us go - I won't ever come back!"

 

She filled up the tub letting Jack just attend.

"I'm sick of your cats, this is truly wits end!"

She gave Jack a blow,

Sunk the cat down below,

And that was the end of Meowington the Second.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace lil buddy.


End file.
